


Kylo Being A Spy...

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Fanfic, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Matt The Radar Technician x Reader - Freeform, Matt the Radar Technician Fanfic, Matt the Radar Technician Imagine, Matt the Radar Technician One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo posing as Matt to spy on you and Hux because he wants to know if you guys are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Being A Spy...

Kylo placed the wig on his head and looked in the mirror, he shuddered slightly. He played with the tools that was currently on his belt. With a final look, he nodded and walked out of his quarters. He usually didn’t do this, but the only option he could come up was disguising himself as Matt.

As he walked out of the room he was faced with Phasma’s mask. “It would never work you know.” She spoke as she looked him once over.

Kylo harrumphed. He ignored Phasma. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Kylo looked at Phasma, “Right.” She turned around and began walking away from him, “Good luck!” She called out.

Kylo sneered. He didn’t need any luck. This plan was foolproof.

* * *

 

Hux and (Y/N) looked at the data pad and conversed silently. Hux looked up and saw Matt. “Here comes your lover.” (Y/N) looked up and then scowled at Hux, elbowing him slightly. She smiled at the blonde man, Matt was nice. Shy, really awkward but nice. She first met him a couple of months ago, he was different from the usual robots that were around the place. The only problem with him was, he was really obsessed with Kylo. Weirdly obsessed.

Matt looked at the two figure who were in the room all alone. He didn’t like it. He frowned. “We didn’t call for you.” Hux spoke.  Bastard.

“They sent me up here.”

Hux looked around the room, “I see no technical issues in here.” Hux smirked and (Y/N) looked at the scene amused.

“They sent me up here.” Was Matt’s reply once again. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Then get to work.” Hux didn’t pay attention to him anymore, instead his focus was back on the data pad.

 

“Do you think you can train Phasma’s new group?” Hux asked (Y/N) as he showed the information of the new recruits they have.

“They look like a bunch of idiots Hux. Do you really want me to train them?” (Y/N) asked. Everyone knew of her temper, she came in second to Kylo’s. “I mean do you not remember the last time?”

Hux thought back to that event. It was glorious, her yelling at the new recruits for fucking up a simple drill. He remembered that he, Phasma and Kylo were standing on the sidelines watching as the scene unfolded.

“I believe in you.” He placed his hand on his heart as a gesture that showed her he truly believed in her, even though he was mocking.

(Y/N) laughed and punched him. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t see the radar technician scowl as he looked at the obviously two comfortable people. He made an angry noise as he saw (Y/N) throw her head back and laugh. His hand tightened on the wrench he was holding. He could choke Hux right now, and he would be happy.

The three of them were interrupted when a woman walked in and stormed over to Matt. “What are you doing here Matt? You have to be in Console Five! CONSOLE FIVE!” She berated him, not even noticing (Y/N) and Hux. “I’m supposed to be having my lunch Matt, instead I’m running around trying to find you! I haven’t had my muffin yet Matt!” She yelled indignantly. Matt flushed and stuttered, not being able to form words together.

“Go to console five!” She pointed at the door and then stormed away.

Hux chuckled, and Matt scowled at the ginger-head man. (Y/N), smiled, but the two men knew that she was trying not to burst out laughing. Matt felt himself flush more and put all of his tools together and walked out of the room.

Once the radar technician left the room Hux turned to (Y/N), “You do know that was Ren right?”

“I know.”

“You do know he only puts that stupid persona on when he wants to spy on the two of us.”

“I know.”

Hux scoffed, “Are you going to say anything beside the words ‘I know’?”

“Maybe.” She smirked at Hux.

“Well are you going to do anything about it?”

“Why Hux, I would never thought that you would care about Ren’s wellbeing.” (Y/N) smirked as Hux scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“I could care less about Ren. I care about you and your happiness.” (Y/N) arched her brow. “Wouldn’t want you slaughtering new recruits now would I? With you being sexually satisfied there would be less occurrence of that happening.”

(Y/N) smacked him hard on the chest and got up from the table. “You’re a dick Hux.” He didn’t reply, however he did have that stupid smirk on his face.

* * *

She walked to Console Five, knowing that no one would be there considering it was almost night time. It was a bit of a shot of a dark, considering Kylo might not even be posing as Matt anymore. However, she was in luck as she saw a blonde head pop up behind a desk. She watched in amusement, for a few minutes, as he tried to figure out how to wire everything up together. (Y/N) saw that he was about to put two wires together that wouldn’t end with a happy ending.

“Don’t do that! Unless you want to get electrocuted.” (Y/N) spoke as she came into Matt’s eye range.

He mumbled a thank you and hesitated when he picked up two wires, he looked shyly at (Y/N). She nodded and he connected the two wires up. He placed the cover back and his tools back in his chest. He stood up and brushed the dust off his trousers.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime Kylo.”

Matt stopped walking and looked at (Y/N) in shock. “You knew?”

“From the moment you stepped into the room. You have a certain aura about you Kylo, one that you can’t change.” She walked over to him and looped her fingers through his suspenders. “I must say, you do look quite dashing in blonde.” She moved one of her hands to his hair, and gently removed the wig. “Though, I do prefer my men dark-haired.”

Kylo couldn’t believe it. “Wait,” (Y/N) looked at him with an arched brow, “aren’t you dating Hux?”

(Y/N) grimaced, “Ew. I mean, Hux is great, as a friend. I like him as a friend, that’s it.”

“What about me?” (Y/N) tilted her head.

“What about you?”

“What do you think about me?”

(Y/N) smirked. “Well,” she curled her tongue behind her teeth, “I like you in the most sinful ways. I like you in the way that I want you in my bed every night, and every morning. I like you in the way I can kiss you like this.” She put her hands behind his head and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Kylo’s eyes widened and stood still for a few moments, until he came around to the fact that (Y/N) was kissing him.

“I like you like that.” She spoke as they broke off their kiss.

“Oh.” Kylo allowed a small smile to appear on his face. “Would you like me to show you how much I like you?”

(Y/N) smiled and held out her hand. “Please.” He smiled and took her hand, heading straight to his quarters.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hoped you liked it! check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
